The Dangers of Meeting My Family
by hopelessromantic25
Summary: Madelyn Fox and Audrey Black have been best friends since elementary school, but Audrey's always kept her family history a mystery. Now as seniors in high school Madelyn will finally met the gang, but what happens when a certain wolf sees her?
1. Chapter 1

Madelyn POV

"Maddie, wait up!" I turned around smiling to see my best friend Audrey Black sprinting towards me.

"Easy there, Audrey. You know how ridiculously clumsy you are. I don't want you to break anything." I was half-joking, half-serious. Audrey was pretty much a walking disaster. She said she got it from her grandma. I wonder if that's where she got her looks from, too. It was no secret that she was gorgeous. She had long black hair, perfectly tan and flawless skin and the prettiest caramel eyes I had ever seen. Must be nice to get the best of both parents. I got all the boring attributes; plain brown hair, 5'5", hazel eyes and pretty much no figure to speak of.

"Sorry, I was just trying to catch you before you left. I just wanted you to know that my family is having a big get-together this weekend. I cannot stand being stuck with my little cousins, you have to come! Please?"

I smiled. "Of course I'll come. I couldn't leave you under such horrible circumstances. Besides, I have never met your family. It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Oh yeah. Bunches of fun, that's why I'm asking you to come save me…but you will get to meet my whole family. I'm pretty sure my mom's family will be in town, too."

Wow, this was big! I have never met the infamous Cullen/Hale family. I've met a couple of her dad's relatives. Actually, I don't think they're actually related, but they might as well be. Sam and Emily are frequent guests at the Black home. I hear them talking about others, Paul, Rachel, Leah and some I can't remember. It will be cool to finally meet them all. Audrey and I have been best friends for years. She practically is part of my family, I bring her to everything. I remember how nervous she was the first time she met my family…I wonder if that's how I will act. I hope not…

* * *

Audrey POV

She looked pleased that I invited her. Finally, I could share my history with the one person I trust most, my best friend. I hate lying to her about my family, but we're not exactly normal. I mean, come on, my mom is half-vampire and my dad turns into a werewolf when he gets pissed. It's not exactly something that I could bring up in casual conversation.

We said goodbye and I hopped into my red Mustang, a gift from Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward. It feels really weird calling them that, since they look like they're my age. Usually I just call them Bella and Edward. It is easier to stay somewhat hidden that way. And I'm pretty sure Rosalie would kill me if I called her Great-Aunt.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Hey, Aud. How was school?"

"Nothing much new, it's still the same old boring school. I fell in gym today, again."

My dad laughed. "Trust me, you're nothing compared to Bella when she was your age…and human."

"Hey, I resent that remark. For your information, my balance, or lack thereof, traumatized me greatly when I was in high school."

I turned around and my grandparents were in the doorway smiling back at me.

"You guys are back! That's awesome! How was Spain?" They had decided to take a two-month vacation for their 25 anniversary. Luckys…

"It was amazing! So beautiful! You'll have to go with us next time, Audrey, you would love it."

"Now Bella, don't get distracted, we do have a purpose for our visit."

Great. Edward was probably going to talk about Maddie. I knew this was coming. I just hope he doesn't freak.

"Yes, this is about Madelyn, but no, I am not going to freak." Curse that stupid mind-power of his…

"Well, it's actually because of this mind power that I'm allowing you tell her. At first, I thought you might just want to be showing off for friends or something, and I'm sorry I jumped to that conclusion first. I remember how hard it is to have someone you trust that much to not know everything about you. I would have given it all up for Bella if I hadn't loved my family so much. What I'm trying to say is, if you trust her, then we trust her."

"But if you're going to tell her, you have to be sure that she is not going to speak of it to anyone else. This situation could go very badly if she opens her mouth to others. We're also going to have to keep her a secret." Bella looked dead-serious. I knew this was important, my family's way of life depended on it. But I know Maddie. I couldn't wait to share this with her.

"Alright, if you're sure. Now that that's over with, would you like to tell me who this Josh kid is?"

My dad shot right up and stared down at me. "Who is the Josh?"

You know, I really do hate that power…


	2. Chapter 2

Madelyn POV

Okay, this was it. I was officially freaking out. Was I dressed appropriately? I just had on my powder blue sweater and khaki pants on. I know that Audrey's family is really high fashion; I've seen some of the outfits she comes back with after a shopping weekend with her aunts. And let's face it, everyone in town knew that their family was loaded. I'm pretty sure it came from her mom's side, because I've met some of her dad's family, and they're pretty simplistic.

I pulled up to her house and almost had a heart attack. Okay, she definitely got the money from her mom's side of the family. I was surrounded by some of the nicest cars I'd ever seen. I didn't know what exact model they were, but I knew that they all shouted "expensive!" My poor beat up blue Cavalier was definitely going to look horrible next to these cars. Obviously this had no positive effect on my nerves.

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"MADDIE! I'm so glad you're here!" Audrey attacked me before I'd even set foot inside her doorway. I looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a graphic tee. Great. I was overdressed. Maybe she would let me borrow something.

"Hey Audrey. Calm down a little!"

"Oh Maddie, I'm so glad you're here. You finally get to meet my family!"

"Yeah, I know. I have some pretty big conspiracy theories about them, so I hope they don't disappoint," I joked. But suddenly she got serious.

"What kind of theories?" She looked worried. I couldn't figure out why.

"Maddie, I was just kidding. I mean, yeah, it's kinda weird that I'm just meeting them now, but it's no big deal. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Well, those theories are probably not even close to the truth. Maddie, I have to tell you something about them."

Okay, I'm even more freaked out than before. I've never seen her act like this before. What theories? What could she be possibly be talking about? What is wrong with her family? Great, it would be my luck that they are some big mafia family. Or worse, an occult ready to sacrifice me to their gods. At least I'm dressed up for the occasion…okay, bad joke.

"Maddie, my family….they aren't….they're not exactly….human."

I stared at her for a second. Then I began to laugh. "Hahahaha! That's hilarious! Way to build me up for something weird and then do that. So where are they?"

"Well, the only way to get you to believe me is to meet them, so follow me."

Is she serious? I asked myself this question as I followed her to her living room, but as soon as I entered the room, my mind went blank. All I could do was stare at the eight strangers seated there. They were beautiful, four girls, four boys. Two looked a little younger than Audrey's parents, and the other six looked our age. Seriously, they were almost too good looking. I searched each face in hopes of one flaw, but came up empty handed. But their beauty put me on edge. I knew something was off, and some small voice deep inside of me told me to run. One of the boys started to chuckle. He had bronze hair and topaz eyes.

"See Bella, she has a normal response to our kind…unlike a certain human I once knew."

"Oh shut up Edward. You weren't scary then, you aren't scary now." The girl next to him playfully smacked his arm.

"That's not what she thinks. I know these things." He smiled and tapped his head. Okay, I'm scared and lost, not to mention my self-esteem has drastically dropped.

"Maddie, are you okay?" It took me a second to realize that Audrey was talking to me. I had to take a second to compose myself before I responded.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on right now!"

"Please tell her, her confusion and fear is making me nauseous." I turned to look at a blonde boy about my height with blonde hair. I didn't understand what he meant, but he did look a little motion-sick. I turned to look at Audrey again.

"Maddie, I told you. My family isn't human. They're vampires."

Okay, I was officially losing my mind. This can't be happening. I began to get light headed.

"Emmett, she's going to faint!" The boy called Edward had a worried look on his face as he looked at me. Then a very large boy was holding me bridal-style before I even knew what was going on. I looked at him in confusion.

"Always have to save the day, just like when Bella was human." He winked at me. He carried me back to the couch. As he set me down on the couch, the older man of the group approached me.

"Hello Madelyn. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. I'd like to tell you our story, if that's all right." I just nodded. I had to know what was going on.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You are all vampires except for you, Mr. Black. And you only feed off of animals, and you're all super old. Is that pretty much the picture?"

Audrey laughed. "Well, that's a pretty crappy summary, but yeah, in a nutshell, that's my family." Then she looked at me nervously. "Well…?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, as in okay. I don't know what to say, really. It just seemed appropriate."

"You aren't freaked out or anything?"

"Well a little, but I expect that will go away after a while. I mean, after hearing their story, I can understand why you didn't tell me, and I'm flattered that you would trust me with this secret, all of you. I promise I won't disappoint you."

They all looked down at me and smiled….well, all except the tall blonde. I think her name was Rosalie. I got the feeling that Rosalie doesn't like me too much.

"Ahh, don't worry about Rose, she just want's to make sure her family is safe."

That's right, Edward's power. I'll have to remember that from now on. Wouldn't want anything embarrassing to come up…

Edward suddenly looked out the window and smiled. "It's about time Seth got here!"

I looked at Audrey with yet another confused look on my face. "Who's Seth?"

"Oh, he's from my dad's pack from way back when. His sister, her husband and him are coming today too, and I guess Edward's just picked up on their thoughts. Seth and Leah were both part of dad's rebel pack."

"Oh, and Leah's not in a good mood, you guys, so watch out. From what I can hear, Mike's gotten himself on her bad side somehow."

"Leah in a bad mood? There's something you don't see every day." Audrey's dad, Jacob, laughed. I'm guessing it was sarcasm. I stood up and joined the rest of Audrey's family as they went to greet the remaining guests. I was kind of glad that I'd gotten that done with. I mean, after finding out your best friend's family is a coven of vampires, what else could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Seth POV

Dear God, not again. I swear I am going to murder Leah one of these days. She was yelling at Mike about something stupid and pointless…again. I kinda felt bad for the guy. According to Bella and Edward, Mike had kinda this huge thing on Bella when they were in high school. Apparently after being shut down like, a million times, he ran into my sister at the supermarket, and they've been inseperable since. Of course, we've had to fill him in about Bella's new life. He took it surprisingly well…he only fainted 3 times.

"I swear Mike, I know you love me, but it just seems like you've never gotten over her!" Leah really was on a rampage today. All Mike said was that it would be good to see Bella again, and she blew it out of proportion. Oh well, they'll get over it soon enough. I bet Edward was getting a real laugh out of this one.

"Come on, Leah. Leave the poor man alone. He was just saying it's nice to see them again. Besides, we're almost there, so you know that they will be listening." That would shut her up. She always hated knowing that Edward was "listening in."

We pulled up into the drive-way, and my eyes were drawn to a slightly beat up blue Cavalier at the end. It can't be one of the Cullen's; their tastes are a little higher than that. I wonder who's the guest.

We walked up to their doorway and before we even got the chance to knock, Edward was there greeting us. "Heard you guys coming a mile away."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep them quiet, it's just impossible to stop them from arguing. So I noticed the Cavalier out there. Decided to downgrade, man?"

"Hah, no way. Bella wouldn't let me. I think she has grown accustomed to speed since things changed. The Cavalier belongs to Audrey's friend, Madelyn."

"Oh yeah, the human…I still don't know about that, Edward. Can we really trust her?"

"Trust me, I've poked around a bit, she's trustworthy. I just hope that the Volturi doesn't find out. All they need is one small thing to set them off and come here to annihilate us."

Great, that's all we need. Those pompous jerks back here. I hope this girl knows what she's getting into.

"She doesn't, and we need to keep it that way, Seth. You can't tell her about the Volturi. It would just worry them all. Now come on, everyone's waiting for us."

I followed Edward into the living room. Everyone was already there. I saw Leah with Mike and Bella in the corner. Mike and Bella seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, whereas Leah looked like she was making sure Bella stayed far enough away from him. It was a funny sight. Then I saw Alice talking animatedly with Reneesme, Audrey, and some girl, I'm assuming it was Madelyn. I decided to walk over and bother my favorite "niece."

"Hey there, youngin. How's it going?"

"Seth, I'm not a youngin. Just because you're like 35 but look 20 doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!" Hah, I love bothering that girl. "Maddie, this is my jerk of an uncle, Seth. Seth, this is Maddie, my best friend."

I turned to greet her, and my dark brown eyes met bright green. Then my world stopped.

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm going to try and update this story more often. I just got hit with some serious inspiration. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Don't worry, chapter 4 will be coming soon! Thanks to all who favorited/reviewed! I really appreciate it! And if you haven't guessed, Leah Clearwater is not Leah Newton…I just couldn't resist. I thought it was kind of hilarious…******


	4. Chapter 4

"Seth. Seth. SETH!" What on earth was he doing? He just sat there staring at Maddie. He looked like he was…..like he was….like Maddie was…

"NO!" I knew everyone was staring, but I don't care. There's no way that he was imprinting on my best friend!

"Audrey calm down! What is going on?" I ignored my mother and turned to Edward. "Am I right?"

"Well, I haven't dealt with it since your parents, but it sounds pretty much the same."

"It has to be true. Her future just disappeared."

Suddenly I heard a loud 'thud.' I turned to see Maddie passed out on the ground. As I stepped over to check on her, I was shoved out of the way by Seth.

"Are you alright? Please wake up!" Seth was leaning by her side trying to gently rouse her. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. She began to stir.

"Wha…what happened? Where am I?" Maddie looked around. She looked at me confusedly, and then she locked eyes with Seth. "Who are you?"

"My name's Seth Clearwater. Are you okay? Do you need help getting up? You took quite a fall there. Here, let me help you up." Suddenly Seth was prince charming? I thought I might hurl.

"Ahem." My mom stepped forward and helped Maddie up. "I think we need to have a talk. This would probably go best if us women stayed inside and you boys took a walk…" My mom, always the voice of reason. I love that about her. Edward got the hint. He began to steer the guys to the door, practically dragging Seth behind him.

* * *

We sat round the living room, silent and staring at Maddie. Well this was going to be akward.

"Okay, Seth. We need to lay some ground rules." Jacob had basically taken the lead, considering he was the only one present who had imprinted. "First, you cannot stalk her. I know that might be hard at first, trust me. I never wanted to leave Reneesme's side. Maddie knows little about our lifestyle, and nothing of you. If you want to make this work, you have to be sure to give her time.

"Okay, I think I can handle that."

"Second, you also have to resepect my daughter's wishes. Madelyn and Audrey have been best friends forever. I wouldn't get on Audrey's bad side. Follow these two rules, and you'll be okay."

"I guess I can handle that. I can't believe how good this feels! This is great!"

"I always thought the concept of imprinting was fascinating." Carlisle looked at Seth in awe. "I can't wait to observe this again!"

Seth chuckled to himself. "Glad to know I'm wonderful for observation." Then he glanced back toward the house. "I wonder how she's taking it."

* * *

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I am not signing my life away to some stranger. I don't care if we're 'soul mates.' It's not fair." Maddie was not happy with this. She just became more and more confused and angry as the women kept explaining what was happening.

"I know it's hard to grasp, dear. I had to grow up with a best friend and realize that he was going to be my husband. It's not easy, but you have to trust it. I love Jacob more than life itself, and I know he feels the same."

Maddie looked down and sat quietly, deep in thought. Then she looked up.

"No. I refuse to give up my life for a stranger. I will choose who I love." With that, she turned and walked right out the door. We heard a car start and pull out of the driveway. Audrey shook her head. "I knew this was a mistake."

* * *

Madelyn was pushing her car to the limit. This was just too much. Imprinting? Soul mates? She just wanted to graduate! She had to think about this. It seemed like her car was crawling to her destination. When she needed to sort things out, she drove out to the cliffs of La Push. The sound of the waved and the cool breezes calmed her down and helped her focus.

Finally, she arrived. No one was in sight as she approached the edge and sat down. "Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Madelyn?" She turned her head and saw Seth standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't say it accusingly, which made Seth a little less nervous. He walked up and sat next to her.

"Well, technically I live here." He turned around and gave her a half-smile. She couldn't help smiling back. "But honestly, I wanted to make sure you're okay. I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry it all happened at once."

Madelyn gazed out onto the water.

"I just don't know how to take this, you know? I mean, it's not like you're unattractive or anything. It just seems so final. I'm graduating soon. This is supposed to be a beginning, and now my life is all decided?" Madelyn started to cry. This was too overwhelming. Seth looked at her with sad eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and she put her face into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. Please don't be sad. This is a beginning. Maybe not the one you planned, but I won't hold you back. I know this will be tough, but you are my perfect match. My soul mate. You are my life now." Maddie looked up into his eyes. This was the kind of thing you read in a cheesey romance novel, but his eyes told her he meant it. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. A large smile formed on Seth's face. He pulled her closer and they sat, gazing over the water at the sunset.

An hour later, they returned to the Blacks. Audrey rushed to the door.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried! Seth, I told you not to go! I can't believe you would do this! She just found out and you had to go and freak her out! I am just so…so…are you guys holding hands?

Maddie and Seth looked down. Sure enough, their hands were together. They looked up and smiled. "Audrey, do me a favor and calm down. Your head's gonna explode." Everyone laughed. Then Reneesme stepped forward.

"Alright. Now that that's settled, who's hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me forever to update, I've had like zero time to write. But here it is! The next chapter! Things are about to get interesting…

* * *

**

"Congratulations, girls!" Everyone had gathered at the Cullen/Black house for Audrey and Maddie's graduation party. As Madelyn stood there in-between her best friend and her boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile. Lots of things had changed over the past month. She had discovered her best friend's deepest secret, been accepted into a family of vampires and shape shifters, and to top it all off, she had found her soul-mate. Now it was graduation time for both of the girls. As far as future plans went, they were headed in different directions. Maddie was headed to Washington State University in August, whereas Audrey would be attending community college in Port Angeles. Audrey would be starting regular university soon, however, her impending transformation to full vampire made it a little difficult to plan ahead. Fortunately Alice had it pinned down to the exact day, and she should be able to transfer at semester.

As Maddie was reminiscing, she failed to notice the piece of graduation cake being picked up and tossed in her general direction by none other than Emmett Cullen. Fortunately, Seth was constantly on guard with her and was able to intercept most of the projectile. However, some red icing did make its way onto her new dress.

"Emmett, I'm going to KILL YOU! This dress was a gift from Alice!" Maddie began to chase Emmett around the room while most of the family watched and laughed. Even though Emmett was definitely stronger and faster, he still had fun skipping and playfully dodging Maddie's hand, which was now carrying a rather large bit of icing.

"Ten bucks says she gets it on his shirt." Audrey looked back at Seth.

"You're on. Em's dumb, but he's not that dumb. There's no way he'd…"

"DANG IT!" Emmett roared from the other end of the living room. His shirt now had a rather large hadprint of icing right in the middle of his back. Seth turned to Audrey and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll put it on your tab. You just better not let Maddie know you were betting against her…"

Audrey playfully hit his shoulder. "You'd better watch it, wolf boy. I'm still the best friend, which means I outrank your sorry butt."

Seth just laughed. He knew it was true, but he didn't plan on doing anything that would pit him against Audrey for Maddie's attention. Maddie. His Maddie. He smiled just thinking about it. This had been one of the best months of his life. No evil vampires to fight. No turf wars. Just serious quality time with his family and his girl. As he thought about her, he fingered the small black box in his pocket. Tonight was the night. To some, it might seem ridiculously soon, but when you find your other half, you can't even imagine being with someone else. Alice had helped him pick it out. He had the whole thing planned out. He had just received his acceptance to Washington State University as well, a fact he had kept hidden from Madelyn. He would propose tonight, as well as reveal his plans for the next four years. They wouldn't be in a hurry to get married. They would attend school for a while before the wedding. It's not like they were running out of time. They had all the time in the world. All that time to be with her. It was the perfect ending to his life.

Eventually the party died down. People left for one reason or another and soon, it was just the family and the pack left. The sun had just begun to set behind the trees. Seth took a deep breath and approached Maddie.

"Hey, let's go somewhere," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her from behind. She fit just perfectly in his arms and it was a feeling he hoped would never go away.

"Sounds good, where do you have in mind?"

"Well I have an idea, but if I told you, I'd have to kill you." She smiled playfully up at him.

"Alright, be mysterious. I go where you go." He smiled again. That was a fact that would never change.

* * *

They arrived in the meadow in record time. She had gotten used to riding him while he was in wolf form. It was the easiest way to get to where they were going. It was the cliffs in La Push where they had first really talked. They had also had their first official date here, as well as shared their first kiss. He thought it was appropriate for what he was about to do. He set her down and dashed back into the woods to change back and put on his clothes. He came back out to find her sitting with her feet over the edge, watching the sun set. He walked up and sat next to her.

"Madelyn, I need to ask you something." He turned to face her and began his speech.

"Maddie, I'll admit, when I arrived at Jake's house one month ago, I didn't even dream that I would find my soul mate there. And then I walked in and I saw you. You were the most perfect thing I had ever seen. I didn't care about anything else in that room. And then I got to know you. As that happened, I fell more and more in love with you. I love your strong mind, your kind nature, even that little snort hiccuppy thing you do when you laugh hard. Over this month I have learned so much that I love about you, and I never want it to end. I want to spend the rest of my life learning every little thing that makes up you, the woman I love." As he said this last sentence, he pulled out the box and opened it in front of her.

"Madelyn Fox, will you marry me?"

Madelyn was speechless. In the small black box sat the most perfect ring in the world. It was silver and in the shape of a wolf, and the wolf's tail curled around the most perfect diamond she had ever seen. At first she couldn't even find the words to express her emotions. She had to take a few deep breaths before she decided to tackle Seth and immediately kiss him.

He pulled away after a few moments and chuckled softly. "So I take it as a yes?"

"Seth Clearwater, you are the only man I have ever loved or will ever love. Of course I'll marry you!"

Right as they were about to kiss again, Seth's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Are you kidding me?" He looked down and saw it was Edward calling. "Hello?"

"Seth, you need to get Madelyn back here at once. The Volturi are coming."


	6. Chapter 6

"How on earth do they know?" Maddie was trying to make sense of all this. She looked at Seth, who hadn't said a word since he had hung up with Edward and ran them to Audrey's house. Apparently the Volturi were planning a visit to the Cullen family. Somehow they had discovered Maddie was in on the secret.

Edward turned to Alice. "She needs to know. Tell her what you saw."

Alice took a deep breath and then turned to Maddie. "They have found someone who shares my gift. The only difference is that her vision is more precise. She can look into a specific person's future. They were probing in ours when they discovered you, another human who knew our secret. They believe that fate has given them a second chance to wipe out our family, and they are going to take it. They will come under the pretense of visiting Reneesme, but their true purpose will be annihilation."

Maddie went white. She was going to die. Not only was she going to die, but her whole family, and now the Cullens as well. The pack would probably be wiped out as well. All because of this secret. For the second time in that house, she passed out. Seth hurried to catch her and set her on the couch. He then turned to Edward.

"She has to be changed, doesn't she?" Edward nodded.

"After that vision, I had made the conscious decision to change her, and Alice's vision changed. If she is changed, she will posses powers greater than any of ours combined. On the Volturi's arrival and discovering she is so powerful, they will try to recruit her. But her power can overcome them. Seth, if we change her, we will never have to deal with the Volturi ever again."

Seth thought about this for a while. The Volturi, gone. He would be free to live his life with her…but if she became a vampire, would things change. Jake and Nessie had made it, but that was a different situation altogether. Would she still love him the way she did now?

"We can't see that. Because it is a decision she has to make about you, Alice's sight is useless. That is a risk you would have to be willing to take."

"I can't lose her…I just…can't. I've been waiting my whole life for this and now you want me to give her up? What if she doesn't love me anymore? How can you be imprinted on someone who doesn't love you back?"

Bella stepped forward and grabbed Seth's face between her own hands. "Seth, calm down. I don't know what this decision would bring. But I can give you insight on how it was for me to change. I was so in love with Edward in my human life, and if anything, that love intensified with my change. I can't imagine being with anyone else in this entire world. I know the situation is different because you are a wolf, but I do not believe that this would happen. You have to trust us now."

Seth cried silently in her arms. He was risking everything. But if it would save her life, he'd rather see her a vampire who didn't love him back than a corpse that could never love him again. "Alright. But only if she agrees with you. She has the right to her own decision."

* * *

Eventually Maddie woke up. As Alice repeated what she saw, Maddie's face paled. She turned to Seth. "What should I do? I don't even know what to say…what does this mean?"

Seth looked into her eyes and grabbed both of her hands. "Madelyn Fox, I love you. I'm going to marry you. Nothing will ever change that. But you do have a choice. We definitely won't be together if you stay human. They will wipe us out. I want you to live, any way possible."

She took a deep breath. There was no way around it. The only way to ensure their survival was to become a vampire. "Alright. It has to be done." She walked over to Seth and kissed him one last time as a human. Then she turned to Edward. "Bite me."

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Don't worry, I'll update soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy Madelyn. It takes a little more planning than that." Edward was slightly amused at her eagerness to join their lifestyle. After going through his fights with Bella, he had learned something about the protectiveness and stubbornness of women, and he wasn't about to interfere again. "First of all, I am sorry, but I cannot change you."

Madelyn looked up at him questioningly. "Why not? You won't hurt me. You changed Bella, and that was ages ago."

Bella pretended to be put out. "I wouldn't say it was ages ago. I'm not that old."

Edward chuckled and gave Bella a reassuring hug and kiss. "No one is saying you're old, honey. And I believe I may have explained my decision poorly. I have no doubt in my mind that I could change you. I will not. I have only changed one woman, and I would like that woman to be my first, last and only." He smiled down at his wife.

"See, its lines like that! I'm surprised my little heart lasted that long as a human with you dazzling me every five seconds. You are completely and utterly unfair! How could I possibly-" Sadly, she was interrupted by Edward's lips on her own. Emmett groaned.

"Are you serious? When is this sappy love stuff going to end? If I could, I'm pretty sure I'd hurl right about now. I could understand if you two were-"

"Don't you even go there, Emmett Cullen. You remember our bet. No sex jokes." Bella had turned and was eying him seriously. He got the look on his face that faintly resembled a child that had just received a piece of candy and had it snatched away at the last second. Seth cleared his throat.

"Ummm, do I need to remind you people that we have slightly more pressing issues at hand?" Madelyn grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly in an effort to calm him down. Seth turned to Carlisle. "Will you do it?"

"Yes, of course I will. However, we must figure out a few preliminary details first. First, and I fear this is the most important and the most grave, we need to develop a story about your disappearance. Your family will be very distraught at this news, and we need to decide what would be the best course of action. Personally, I would suggest staging your death. Lone hiking girl goes missing in forest. It's very convincing and we could provide certain evidence to suggest your demise."

Madelyn's head was swimming. She hadn't thought of this part of her decision. She was a little distracted by the allure of spending eternity with Seth. What would she do? This would devastate her family. What about her little sister? Liz would be lost without her. But then she remembered Alice's vision. _"Their true purpose will be annihilation." _She could not let her family die for her. This was the only way to protect them, as well as her new family. Her eyes started to tear up as she made her decision.

"Yes, I believe that is the only option. I will stage my death. What else needs to be done?"

"Well, we need to decide where to do it. We could use the basement of our old Cullen home. It's far out of the reach of strangers, you would be safe from others and vice versa."

"Okay. That sounds fine."

"Alright. It's settled. I'll go get my medical kit. Perhaps the morphine will help you a bit. It is quite painful. While you are changing we will take care of the accident. For now, I'll let you have some time with Seth. Please meet us at our home in an hour. Seth, you remember the location?"

"Yes Carlisle, we'll be there in an hour." With that settled, Carlisle left the room. Seth turned and stared at Maddie. Then, he began to cry.

"Seth, don't. This isn't your fault, okay? I knew what I was getting myself into."

"I know, I just feel like I should have protected you. That's my job, isn't it? Some protector I'm turning out to be…"

Maddie grabbed his face in her hands. "Seth, stop now. I need you to be my protector, now more than ever. Protect me from this fear inside that's tearing me apart."

"How?"

"Just be with me." And with that, he stood up and picked up a crying Madelyn and began to make their journey to the Cullens.

* * *

"We might have a problem." Aro turned to see his newest prodigy striding towards him. Never in all his years would he have dreamed to control the gift of foresight, and here she was. A few years ago he had found her in an orphanage, twelve, alone and miserable. She made no friends and the other children called her a freak. She would know things, no one knew how, she just did. Aro took her back to Volterra and performed the changing process himself. And now here she stood, Tabitha Jones, his own little fortune teller.

"What is the trouble, my dear."

"They have decided to change the girl. She will become a vampire in three days. However, I can only see her transformation. I cannot see the finished product, something is blocking my sight."

"Have no fear, Tabitha. All shall be revealed in due time. Long have we had the comfort of your foresight to warn us. I shall show you how we dealt with situations before you joined our coven." Aro patted her head and smiled down at her. "Make sure you are packed, we have a long journey before us."

* * *

Seth and Maddie arrived at the Cullen's house right on time. Carlisle had prepared everything and her new family was all there, including the pack. Carlisle had even set a chair by her bedside especially for Seth. Maddie sat on the table and rested her head against the pillow. Carlisle approached her and injected her with morphine. "Maddie, are you ready?" Madelyn nodded and held Seth's hand tightly. Carlisle bent his head towards her neck and pressed his razor-sharp teeth to her skin. The venom began to spread and Madelyn let out a scream. It had begun.


End file.
